New Adventures
by Asher36
Summary: The Doctor meets a girl who is just like him! Her name is Jynx and together they go on their own adventures. Free-writing so the plot develops as I go. But read and enjoy! Rated T just in case, since I don't know where it'll go.


**A/N: Due to the lack of description for some of the planets mentioned briefly in Doctor Who, I will be making up descriptions for any planet that is ended up upon that I either don't remember a description or can't find one.**

 **Also, I don't own Doctor Who. Enjoy!**

The cold air bit into my arms as I trudged through the deep snow, shivering violently. But I had to get away from the city, I just couldn't stay was a price on my head on several planets. Asgard was one of them and so I was fleeing into the woods, although trenching through three feet of snow could hardly be called fleeing. Guards had chased me out of the city, but didn't seem too keen on pursuing me into the woods. That was good for me. Except I was freezing. The wind was stinging, it was starting to blow harder. Part of my reasoning for going into the woods, I had sifted through any future events to happen and I kept seeing a blue box. I wanted to know what it was so I was headed for the location that it was going to appear at.

Then I was suddenly tackled face first into the snow. I thrashed around, trying to get my head up, I couldn't breathe. Then my head was yanked back by my hair and I was staring into the hard, black eyes of one of the guards chasing me.

"The Dalek Emperor is sure going to be pleased that we caught you." He gripped my shoulders and roughly jerked me to my feet and started dragging me back to his hover bike.

"You really don't understand the Daleks do you? You're not going to get that reward. The Daleks never do that. They'll just destroy you for being slow or something." I hissed at him, too distracted to notice something blue gradually appearing out of the corner of my eye.

The guard just chuckled. "I'm sure we can work something out."

"You'll get your whole planet wiped out, that's what is going to happen. I know the Daleks. You obviously don't."

He turned me to face him and backhanded me across the face, sending me falling on my back in the snow. I was seeing stars, he had a good backhand.

"You can shut up, Time Lady, and I'm going to take you back to the city and alert the Emperor."

He reached for my arm and with all the force I could muster I kicked his arm, which was hard enough to send him stumbling backwards. I quickly got to my feet, spotted the blue box, and began running, though it was more like speed walking through the deep snow. I didn't get far, I got tackled again and the guard flipped me onto my back, pinned my arms with his knees, and started punching me in the face. Each hit got progressively harder, my nose crunched at one point and was gushing blood. Black spots began to spread across my vision and right when he went for one last blow, there was sound and he froze, with his arm pulled back, and his head snapped up, looking in the direction of the blue box.

"This is none of your business, whoever you are." The guard barked.

"What are you doing, beating up a woman? Do you have no morals?!" The voice snapped back, it went up in pitch at the end.

"She's got a price on her head. If I turn her in to the Dalek Emperor, we'll get a heavy reward."

"Hah!" The other male spat out. "You're deluded. The Daleks will kill you after they've gotten what they want. They don't make these sort of deals with creatures they consider to be below them."

"I don't believe you. She tried telling me the same thing, I think that's a load of crap."

The guard got off of me, and I sat up, one of my eyes was swelling shut and blood had finally stopped draining from my nose, but man did it _hurt_. I was sure that it was broken. I couldn't turn myself around to look at the man that had shown up in the blue box, I hadn't even seen this attack coming, let alone a man coming out of the blue box. Something tugged at the back of my mind, there was something familiar about that blue box. Put I couldn't place my finger on it.

"I am going to take her away from here, you filthy, low-life _trash_." The new voice hissed. "No one ever has the right to beat a woman as you have beat her."

"Not on my watch you're not."

"If you want the Daleks to stay away and not obliterate your entire race, I suggest you listen to me. I am trying to help you, and to help her. This isn't going to do your race any favors fighting with me and beating her up." There was simmering anger under his low tone.

"Then you're going to have to go through me. I ain't listening to these lies you're tellin' about the Daleks. They're not like that."

I finally forced myself to my feet. "You're delusional." I hissed at him and he turned to look at me. "I've dealt with Daleks on several occasions. They're not pleasant creatures. They hate _everything_." I started to edge my way around him, towards the other man. The other man was tall and a bean pole. He wore a brown overcoat, over a brown pinstripe suit. He had brown hair, it looked easy to mess up, and brown eyes. Something about him was familiar too. But what was it about him and that blue box?

I continued edging my way around him. He seemed to realize what I was doing and he lunged for me, however, I was able to leap out of his reach and he scowled. My head throbbed and I nearly fell over because I started getting dizzy. The man in the suit caught my arm and gently pulled me behind him.

"Don't get in my way!" The guard hissed.

"Oh come on! Now you're just being….stupid!"

The guard pulled something from his belt and I felt my throat close when I realized what it was. He pulled the gun on the man. "If you don't get out of the way, you don't leave me any choice."

"You always have a choice" The man's voice softened. "Nobody can take that choice away from you." Anger simmered under his voice. "Just like you had the option to let her go, or beat her up. Now you have another choice. Shoot me and have blood on your hands, or let us go and go back to your city. I'd say you're going to do the right thing, because to me it seems you've never shot a single person in your life. Are you really going to start now?"

The guard's hands shook. He still kept the gun pointed at the man for another minute or so, before he heaved a sigh and lowered it. "Alright, fine…go. And be quick about it, before I change my mind." He turned and began walking towards his hover bike. The man kept a gentle hold on my elbow as he led me back to his blue box. I couldn't see out of one of my eyes at all. He only let go to pull a key out of his coat pocket to unlock the door and he pushed it inward, and let me go inside first. I stared. It was huge on the inside, a console perched in the middle of the room, and coral pillars twisted around the room. The floor was metal and there was a railing that went all the way around. I recognized this room. I slowly turned to look at the man as he stepped in.

"You're the Doctor, aren't you?" I blurted out.

He looked at me, puzzled. "Yes, I am. How did you know that?"

"I'd heard stories about you. On several planets. About you in different periods of time. I thought you were just a myth…I thought I was the last one and I thought that was why the Daleks were after me." All these words just poured out of my mouth uncontrollably.

His eyebrows knit together. "Last…wait…you're a Time Lord?"

"Time Lady." I correct, with a grin. "Yes I am."

He just stared at me for a few minutes. He didn't seem to know what to say. Then he pulled something out of his pocket, I realized it was his sonic screwdriver, and he came up to me and scanned me with it, then checked the readings.

"Impossible." He breathed. He looked at me and smiled. "So impossible. Wait, hang on I have something that can help with your face." He went around me and disappeared down some stairs. He came back a few seconds later with a needle. "I acquired this on some of my travels. It should heal you." He hesitated.

"Go ahead." I told him.

He brushed my red hair away from my neck and injected it into my neck. After a few moments I felt my nose pop and the pain went away and I could see out of my eye. As this was going on his eyes fixed on my hair and he scowled.

"What?"

"You're ginger, and I've never been ginger! I've always wanted to be ginger!" His voice did that weird thing where it went up in pitch again.

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Oh!"

"Of all the regenerations, and I still haven't been ginger!" He tucked the empty needle into his pocket and moved over to the console and started hitting buttons and twisting things. The blue piece in the middle and it began to make a noise. Oh what a _fantastic_ sound!

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"Just into space at the moment. Just need to get off the planet." He looked at me. "Have you ever flown one of these?"

"No." I ran my hand along the console. There was a strange hum. "It's called the TARDIS yes?"

"Yes."

The TARDIS hummed happily under my touch. I smiled. I'd seen these on Gallifrey. I tried piloting one once, for the test, but I failed so bad that they said I had to wait two more years to take it again. But then came the War and I never got the chance. I was lucky even to have escaped. I'd taken one of these and it had been in horrible disrepair. I was only able to get it to one place before it gave out and I was using starships and things to bounce around ever since. It felt good to be on one of these again, even if I couldn't pilot it.

"She likes you." He said, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"How can you tell?" I looked at him.

"She only hums like that if she likes someone." He nodded at the console. "There was only one other time she hummed like that and that was for—" He suddenly broke off and looked the other way. I frowned, but didn't ask what was wrong. He pulled on a lever and looked at me, I could see pain in his eyes. "Where would you like to go?"

"I have a bounty on my head on several planets. I don't know where it's safe to go."

He suddenly grinned and look at the screen and punched a few buttons and twisted a thing and looked at me. "Not anymore, there isn't."

"What did you just do?" I asked, moving to stand next to him.

"I went through a list of bounties that the Daleks had out for people. I erased it from their system, which then deletes it from the rest of the planets who have it." He grinned at me.

"How did you get into the Dalek network?"

"TARDIS did it. I don't know how to myself." He patted the console proudly. "So you'll be safe, for now."

"I haven't really seen Earth." I said.

He rolled his eyes. "Of all the places you ask to go, it's _earth?"_

I scowled. "Is there a problem with Earth?"

"Well—no it's just boring."

"Says you. I've never experienced it really. So I need to see it for myself."

He sighed. "Alright! Allons-y!"

He hit a few buttons, and off we went.


End file.
